


Алхимия

by LaCalaveraCatrina



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCalaveraCatrina/pseuds/LaCalaveraCatrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Монро находит способ снять заклятие с Джульетты, Ник и Ренард образуют алхимическую комбинацию.<br/>Cпойлеры к 12 серии 2 сезона «Сезон ведьмы», АУ после этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Алхимия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/676179) by [glacis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacis/pseuds/glacis). 



Монро понимал, что дело плохо. Хуже некуда. Не так часто вам приходится сообщать лучшему другу, что его девушка изменяет ему с каким-то таинственным незнакомцем. Которого Ник, судя по всему, знал, и знал очень хорошо, если выражение яростного изумления и выступившие на глазах слёзы о чём-то говорили. А они говорили, это Монро тоже прекрасно понимал. Поэтому когда он показал Нику незнакомца, и Ник сорвался с места, как будто ему в штаны сунули петарду, Монро без труда догадался, куда он направляется. И бросился следом. 

То есть он был уверен, что догадался. Но добравшись до священного гриммского трейлера Мари Кесслер, он нашел там вовсе не Ника. 

А того самого незнакомца. 

Который переворачивал всё внутри вверх дном и явно что-то искал. 

Может, ему нужна помощь? 

— — —  
Ренард безрезультатно обыскивал жалкую лачугу, по совместительству библиотеку — словом, крысиную нору, в которой обитала Кесслер. В любое другое время он осмотрел бы это место внимательнее, поискал рукописные дневники или полевые заметки Гриммов, вроде тех, которые читал в библиотеке своего отца. Зная семейство Кесслер, это наверняка было крайне занимательное чтение. Но не сейчас. 

Сейчас все его карты перетасовала семья, и мысли метались в голове, опережая друг друга: нужно найти способ расстроить планы брата, избежать смертного приговора, заткнуть рот Ведьме, найти ключ, чтобы получить преимущество перед своими противниками, избавиться от любовного заклятия и наконец, не дать Бёркхардту раскрыть его происхождение и его участие в судьбе Джульетты. 

Даже если бы заклятие не наградило его мигренью, это сделало бы все остальное. 

Кто-то подчеркнуто откашлялся в дверях, и Ренард чуть не схлынул от неожиданности, чего с ним не случалось уже много лет. Обернувшись, он увидел худого угловатого человека, который смотрел на него, вытаращив глаза. Он осторожно потянул воздух носом. 

Потрошитель. Странно знакомый запах. Недавно он уловил его в аптеке, но и тогда запах показался ему знакомым. Ах да. Так порой пахло от его Гримма. Ренард сощурился. 

Потрошитель вздрогнул и замер, как мышь перед удавом, потом судорожно выдохнул. 

— Я так понимаю, вы тут ищете противоядие, да? 

Пару секунд Ренард всерьёз обдумывал, не пристрелить ли его. У него не было времени возиться ещё и с этой проблемой. Потом он решил, что не стоит. Судя по всему, Потрошитель разбирался не только в травах и настойках. К тому же интересно было выяснить, насколько близкие отношения связывают его с Гриммом. 

А пристрелить его он всегда успеет. 

— — —  
Ник бурей ворвался в полицейский участок. Хэнк был в клинике, Адалинда пыталась соблазнить его из-за решётки, таинственный Феррат охотился за ключом его тётки, а его босс ухаживал за его девушкой. 

Всё это никак не способствовало хорошему настроению. 

Вдобавок сказывалась хроническая усталость — с тех пор, как Джульетта выставила его из спальни, и ему пришлось ночевать на диване, он перестал нормально высыпаться. Тоненький голосок у него в голове сварливо заметил, что Монро мог бы подождать и не вываливать на него всё это дерьмо, пока он не выспится, и тогда Ву не смотрел бы на него, как на бешеного йети — ну хорошо, довольно низкорослого бешеного йети — и ещё что кровать в гостевой спальне у Монро, кажется, очень удобная... Ник решительно отмахнулся от этих мыслей. Нет времени. Он должен был сохранить ключ, найти своего босса и набить ему морду, возможно, убить ещё пару Ищеек, придушить Адалинду, а ещё ему была просто необходима чашка кофе. 

Он застыл на пороге, обвёл глазами пустой кабинет Ренарда, потом посмотрел на свою трясущуюся руку, застывшую в паре сантиметров от пистолета, и понял, что кофе в таком состоянии ему не нужен. 

Если он не хочет действительно прикончить своего босса сразу, как только увидит, ему нужно успокоиться. 

Или выбрать другое оружие. 

Мысль об оружии привела его к машине, а оттуда к трейлеру тёти Мари. Увидев рядом с трейлером потрёпанный фольксваген Монро, Ник чуть не застонал от досады. Монро был отличным парнем, но в последнее время Ник предпочитал держаться от него подальше. В конце концов, это именно он рассказал, что Джульетта целовалась с другим мужчиной, и показал ему, с кем. Ник не знал, чего ему хотелось больше — навсегда забыть о существовании Монро или уткнуться ему в плечо и поплакать. 

Рядом с фольксвагеном был припаркован дорогой серебристый внедорожник. Заметив его, Ник на мгновение застыл и велел себе крепиться. Рыдания на плече у лучшего друга отменяются. Ему предстояло сразиться с человеком, который был на целую голову выше него и страшно сказать, насколько сильнее. Но он, как всякий порядочный неандерталец, не мог отступить.

То есть как порядочный Гримм. 

То есть как человек, которому изменила возлюбленная. 

Господи, у него раскалывалась голова. 

Дело ничуть не прояснилось, когда он открыл дверь и обнаружил, что его ублюдок-босс и его лучший друг склоняются над одной книгой и напряжённо сверлят взглядами страницу. 

Не успели они и глазом моргнуть, как Ник ворвался в трейлер с неизвестно откуда взявшейся дубинкой красного дерева в руке и оказался в опасной близости от капитана. 

К счастью, моральные принципы Бёркхардта оказались достаточно сильными, чтобы сдержать рефлексы Гримма, а Ренард умел по-настоящему быстро уворачиваться, так что слова Монро всё же достигли слуха Ника прежде, чем он успел раскроить капитану череп. 

— Заклятие! — завопил Монро. — Мы нашли способ его снять! Ник, умоляю, не трогай пострадавшего! Я имею в виду, другого пострадавшего, потому что, конечно, пострадал не он один, но он ни в чём не виноват, у него были самые благородные намерения, и Джульетта тоже ни в чём не виновата, она вообще была в коме и всё такое, ну ты помнишь, и ты тоже не виноват, Ник, всё замутила эта чертова Ведьма, то есть не она сама, а её кошка...

Ник отшвырнул дубинку и, глядя в расширенные глаза капитана, который с большим достоинством поднимался из-под стола, мрачно сказал:

— Благородные намерения? 

Едва переведя дух, Монро принялся объяснять. Из его сбивчивого бормотания стало ясно, что корнем всех бед была Адалинда, которая смазала каким-то зельем когти своей кошки, чтобы наложить заклятие на Джульетту, а Ренард узнал об этом и пытался снять заклятие, прежде чем Джульетта окончательно забудет Ника.

Ну да, конечно. План отлично сработал. 

Ник покосился на Монро, затем снова уставился на Ренарда, который снова сел в кресло. Отмахнувшись от вопроса, какое вообще отношение его босс имеет к заклятиям и интригам везенов, Ник решил перейти прямо к делу. 

— Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? Я бы сам поцеловал её.

С радостью. 

— Принцип переноса, дружище. Это не обычное заклятие Спящей красавицы, иначе для того, чтобы снять его, достаточно было бы поцелуя истинной любви. Не надо на меня так смотреть, Ник, в сказках, которые писали твои предки, много правды. Иначе зачем, по-твоему, они их записывали? Это руководство для специалистов, не больше, не меньше! Так или иначе, Адалинда что-то накрутила с этим заклятием, добавила новые компоненты и усложнила действие, каким-то образом завязав его на чистоте...

Ренард мимолетно вздрогнул, но Ник успел это заметить, и его взгляд стал острее. 

— ... словом, сделала так, чтобы твоим прикосновением снять заклятие было нельзя. Вот что делал в аптеке этот большой парень, Ник, — он пытался найти противоядие! Или хотя бы выяснить, почему его вдруг ни с того ни с сего скрутила страсть к чужой подруге, потому что, должен тебе сказать, когда мужчина едва знаком с женщиной, такого обычно не происходит, хотя может быть и происходит, то есть конечно происходит, но в исключительных случаях, крайне редко, и уж точно не тогда, когда женщина, ставшая предметом его страсти, встречается с Гриммом, который может разрубить человека пополам столовой ложкой прежде, чем тот успеет понять, что это вообще было... Хотя он этого, наверное, не знал, но неважно, ведь он, как бы это сказать, твой босс, и он не стал бы так с тобой поступать, если бы у него был выбор, если бы его не вынудили обстоятельства. Не говоря уже о Джульетте! Она не обманщица, приятель, и ты это знаешь... 

Ренард прикрыл глаза, словно у него разболелась голова. Ник чувствовал себя не лучше. Он потёр лоб и посмотрел на Монро. 

— Для Джульетты я сейчас совершенно чужой. Нельзя изменить человеку, которого не знаешь. Но если знать предысторию... — он снова развернулся к Ренарду. — Вы поэтому вызывали меня к себе в кабинет? Поговорить? 

Последние слова он произнёс с такой ненавистью, что Ренард снова поморщился. Он собрался ответить, и в это время Ник взглянул на него внимательнее. 

Ренард выглядел ужасно. 

Почти так же, как сам Ник. 

Но не успел Ренард ничего сказать, как Ник снова отвернулся от него. 

— Ты сказал, вы нашли способ снять заклятие? 

Он больше не хотел ничего обсуждать и выяснять. Он просто хотел, чтобы всё закончилось, и жизнь по возможности вернулась в нормальную колею. 

Ренард, кажется, вздохнул с облегчением. Хотя по нему судить было трудно, у него всегда было такое лицо, словно он играл партию в покер с невидимыми противниками. Монро снова пустился в многословные объяснения. Ник изо всех сил пытался вникнуть, но он безумно устал, у него заканчивалось терпение, а заодно и способность надеяться на лучшее. Он чувствовал, что отключается. Однако времени на отдых тоже не было. 

Может быть, просто вернуться в тюрьму и убить Адалинду? После этого он сам гарантировано угодит за решётку, но там, по крайней мере, он сможет выспаться. 

— ... должно быть осуществлено с добрыми намерениями. Большой парень хотел помочь Джульетте, сохранить те воспоминания, которые у неё ещё оставались, а значит, он хотел помочь и тебе... 

Господи, сколько слов. Если в этом потоке и промелькнуло что-то важное, оно потонуло в белом шуме. Ник кашлянул, Монро мгновенно замолчал, будто кто-то нажал на паузу, и уставился на него большими карими глазами, словно встревоженный пёс.

В голове у Ника всё плыло и путалось. Он потряс головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Он был не уверен, что хочет услышать ответ, но знал, что должен спросить, поэтому спросил: 

— Что мне нужно сделать? 

Он произнес эти слова отчетливо и медленно, чтобы без всяких иносказаний обозначить свои намерения. 

Горестное выражение на лице Монро подсказало ему, что он добился своей цели. 

— Приятель, ты должен взять заклятие на себя. 

— — —  
Ренард смотрел на Ника, аккуратно сложив руки перед собой на столе. Ник сморгнул, непонимающе глядя на Монро. Судя по всему, детективу давно пора было хорошенько выспаться, без этого он соображал гораздо медленнее, чем обычно. К сожалению, времени на сон у них не было. 

Он должен был найти ключ. 

Он должен был снять заклятие.

— Значит, мне нужно только поцеловать Джульетту, и всё? 

Он должен был поцеловать Ника. 

— Не совсем. Видишь ли, когда большой парень поцеловал Джульетту... 

Ник мрачно хмыкнул, Монро сглотнул и поспешно продолжил: 

— ... он перенес на себя её привязанность, любовь, память о прожитой вместе жизни...

Ник издал едва слышное горловое рычание, и Монро заговорил быстрее: 

— ... вместе с заклятием, да. Поэтому, чтобы перенести его ещё раз, и чтобы всё встало на свои места, тебе, конечно, нужно поцеловать Джульетту, безусловно, но сначала ты должен поцеловать... его.

Итак, ему нужно было получить от Ника поцелуй. Судя по тому, какой ошеломленный взгляд Ник бросил на Монро, этому случиться было не суждено. Впрочем, ошеломление быстро сменилось задумчивостью. Ренард в который раз невольно восхитился, насколько выразительным лицом природа наделила его Гримма. В нем без труда можно было прочесть каждую мысль, и это были честные мысли. Он был хорошим детективом не в последнюю очередь потому, что умел поставить себя на место другого человека, хотя из-за этого нередко принимал чужие беды чересчур близко к сердцу. Задумчивость сменилась решительностью, и Ник направился к капитану.

Ренард сухо сглотнул, пытаясь понять, что Ник собирается делать — поцеловать его или дать пощёчину. 

— Подожди, подожди! — возопил Монро. — Ты не можешь сделать это, если ты на него злишься! 

Ник остановился и посмотрел на Монро.

— Ничего не поделаешь, я действительно злюсь. 

— Нет, нет, нет, — покачал головой Монро. — В этом заклинании важен баланс положительного и отрицательного, приятель. Намерения Адалинды были отрицательными, — Ренард едва заметно фыркнул, Ник выругался сквозь зубы, но Монро не обратил на это внимания, — а намерения большого парня были положительными... 

Выражение лица у Ника стало совершенно убийственным, и Потрошитель досадливо воздел руки и поднял глаза к потоку. Ренард в жизни не встречал таких придурковатых Потрошителей. Впрочем, в Европе они были цепными псами королевских Домов, и таких, как Монро, там топили ещё щенками. Отвлекшись от своих мыслей, он услышал, как Монро втолковывает Нику, что его босс поцеловал его девушку исключительно из дружеских соображений. Ренард усмехнулся про себя — он пытался удержать своего Гримма от самоубийственных поступков, поэтому в некотором смысле это действительно можно было истолковать как проявление дружбы. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я должен быть... благодарен ему? — с нехорошим интересом переспросил Ник. 

— Ну может не благодарен, это не слишком подходящее слово, но да, ты должен понимать, что у него были не грязные, а чистые намерения — он хотел исцелить Джульетту, а не увести её у тебя. И Ник, он пытался разрушить заклятие с того момента, как понял, что происходит.

— Ник, я ни в коей степени не намеревался обратить на себя привязанность Джульетты, — наконец подал голос Ренард. — Я знаю, как работает магия, и знаю о заклятии Спящей красавицы. Я видел, что твой поцелуй не оказал на Джульетту никакого действия. Расследование показало, что расколдовать девицу может товарищ влюблённого, и я попытался это сделать. Заклятие разрушилось, но было слишком поздно. Её память уже изменилась. 

Он посмотрел на Ника. Тот по-прежнему сверлил его взглядом, но взгляд был уже не таким обжигающим, как раньше. Его хватило бы, чтобы разжечь хворост, но было уже недостаточно, чтобы расплавить стекло. Неплохо. 

— Я не собирался разрушать ваш союз, и я делал всё от меня зависящее, чтобы сопротивляться необъяснимому притяжению. Прошу тебя. Помоги мне снять заклятие и восстановить порядок. 

— Какой уж тут порядок, — пробормотал Ник, но выдохнул и опустил плечи. Ренард знал эту позу — она означала, что Ник начал думать рационально. Серьёзное улучшение. 

— Есть ещё кое-что, — неуверенно вставил Монро. 

Ник и Ренард хором застонали. 

— Что ещё? — спросил Ник. 

— Тут такое дело. Чем дольше действует заклятие, тем сильнее должно быть противодействие, которое позволит его разрушить, — неохотно проговорил Монро, с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривая лежавшую перед ним книгу и избегая смотреть на Ника и Ренарда. 

— Так, — протянул Ник. — И что это значит? Долгий поцелуй? 

Ренард вдруг почувствовал себя так, словно его огрели по голове пыльным мешком. Поцеловать Ника. До этого он рассматривал вопрос исключительно теоретически, и только сейчас наконец представил себе, что это значит. Он вдруг остро ощутил, как движется по венам кровь, как в глазах разгорается жар — похоже, его везенская сторона была совсем не против. Почему между Гриммами и Ведьмами всё всегда так сложно? Тело, которое он долго и старательно приучал к человеческим реакциям, тоже проявило определённую заинтересованность в происходящем. 

Неловкая ситуация. 

— М-мм, да, долгий поцелуй, но возможно, его окажется недостаточно, потому что заклятие наложено давно... — угасающим голосом сообщил Монро. 

Крайне неловкая ситуация.

— Что, придется ему отсосать? 

Ренард так и подпрыгнул в кресле. У Ника был такой сосредоточенный вид, будто он выдвинул гипотезу к очередному расследованию, а не сделал своему начальнику фривольное предложение.

— Тебя это не смущает? — голос Монро взлетел вверх на добрую октаву. 

— В первый раз, что ли, — пожал плечами Ник. Ренард и Монро откровенно уставились на него. — Дурачился в школе, было дело. А вы разве нет? 

Перед мысленным взором Ренарда пронёсся ряд интересных картин, и, поглощённый этим зрелищем, он не нашёл в себе сил ответить. Монро издал придушенный звук, который можно было с равным успехом интерпретировать как «Нет» или «Ну может и было пару раз».

— Эй, — защищаясь, сказал Ник, — я был тощим глазастым подростком и считал, что тусоваться с богемой – это круто. 

Что ж, с тех пор он во всех смыслах возмужал. 

— Спасибо. Наверное, — сказал Ник, странно посмотрев на Ренарда. 

О господи. Он произнёс это вслух. Куда подевался его самоконтроль. Если он и дальше будет открывать рот, не подумав, это может стоить ему головы. Ренард вздохнул. 

— Насколько далеко, по-твоему, мы должны зайти? — спросил он Потрошителя.

Монро пожал плечами.

— Чтобы узнать это, надо попробовать. 

— О господи, — сквозь зубы сказал Ник. — Ладно, где и когда? 

— Здесь и сейчас, — автоматически ответил Ренард. Похоже, его разум окончательно устранился от дел, передав бразды правления желаниям тела. Ему хотелось как можно скорее начать... снимать заклятие, разумеется. 

Ключ он заберёт потом. Это вряд ли займёт много времени. 

— — —  
Глядя на своего босса, Ник думал о том, что пару лет назад он оказался в странной сказке, где всё было перевёрнуто с ног на голову, а сейчас сюжет заложил ещё один причудливый поворот. Так или иначе, он собирался сделать то, что делал всегда — исполнить свой долг. 

Просто на этот раз долг был личным. 

— Встаньте, — сказал он. — Вы так и собираетесь сидеть в кресле? 

Ренард встрепенулся, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей. Интересно, о чём он так глубоко задумался. Впрочем, Ник решил, что это его не интересует. Ренард обошёл стол и встал перед Ником, опустив руки. Вид у него был такой же встревоженный и беспокойный, как тогда в кабинете, когда он спросил, всё ли в порядке с Джульеттой. 

Вот сволочь. 

Нет, об этом думать нельзя. Нужно настроить себя на положительный лад, иначе ничего не получится. Нужно найти во всём этом что-нибудь хорошее. 

Ренард был очень высоким. Смешно.

— Вы можете сесть на стол, например? Чтобы мне не тянуться?

Монро издал задушенный звук и закрыл лицо ладонями, как будто смотрел фильм ужасов, и на экране вот-вот должно было случиться страшное. 

Ник дорого дал бы за возможность сделать так же. Впрочем, целоваться, закрыв лицо руками, будет не слишком удобно. 

Ренард присел на стол, скрестив щиколотки, и взялся обеими руками за край. Костяшки у него побелели. 

Интересно. Капитан славился своей выдержкой и хладнокровием. Значит, весь этот бардак серьёзно пошатнул его равновесие. И Ник впервые задумался о том, что, возможно, Ренарду всё это было совершенно не нужно. 

Ему не нужна была Джульетта. 

Мысль показалась ему абсурдной. Как можно не желать Джульетту? Ведь она настоящее чудо, умная и добрая, весёлая и жизнерадостная... и увы, совершенно к нему равнодушная. 

Ник сморгнул. 

До этого момента он не осознавал, сколько в нём накопилось горечи. День за днём он не находил себе места, думая о том, что любовь его жизни выставила его не только из постели, но и из дома... его собственного дома. Дом принадлежал ему, а не ей, однако это он спал сначала на диване, а потом у Монро на чердаке, спасибо, хоть чердак был достаточно уютный. И это она ему изменила... Впрочем, он действительно искренне считал, что если она не помнила его, то не могла изменить. 

Она не знала его. 

Неизвестно, вернутся ли к ней воспоминания. Она помнила только, что он что-то скрывал и излишне опекал её, и совершенно забыла о своих собственных столкновениях со сверхъестественными существами, например, о том вечере, когда на кухне облила кипятком Сокрушителя. Но когда Ник собрал вещи и ушёл из своего дома, она просто перевернулась на другой бок и снова заснула. 

Ладно. Об этом можно подумать потом. Ведь она в самом деле удивительная. Всё-таки не каждая девушка способна подраться с Огнедемоном. Всё могло получиться совсем по-другому. Если бы он объяснил ей всё по порядку, а не начал сразу с оружия, улыбаясь как маньяк. Если бы она не закричала и не убежала, когда Монро показал ей свой волчий облик. Может быть, она сможет его вспомнить, а вспомнив, снова полюбить. 

И может быть, когда-нибудь он сможет простить её. 

Мысль была настолько неожиданной, что он чуть не пошатнулся. Сильные руки удержали его за плечи. Встревоженные глаза смотрели на него. Сейчас, когда Ренард наклонялся к нему, они с ним были почти одного роста. 

К черту всё. 

Ник решительно подался вперёд и поцеловал его. 

— — —  
Ренард думал, что поцелуй будет скованным и неловким. 

Ничего подобного. 

Он слегка подвинулся, устраиваясь удобнее, и с трудом подавил желание притянуть Ника ещё ближе и зажать его между коленями.

Инстинкты, чтоб их. 

Вместо этого он обуздал себя и осторожно коснулся ладонью щеки Ника, наклоняя ему голову. Ник сжал в кулаках рубашку Ренарда с такой силой, что мог бы порвать, если бы она не была сшита из прочного шёлка. К счастью, у Ренарда был отличный вкус, и его одежде ничего не грозило. 

Во всяком случае, на какое-то время. 

Когда их губы соприкоснулись, Ренарда как будто пронзило слабым электрическим разрядом. Ник горел как свеча, с головы до ног, и его непреодолимо тянуло к этому теплу. Ренард зарылся пальцами в чёрные волосы и слегка приоткрыл губы. 

Ник принял приглашение. 

Ренард никогда не позволял никому вольностей, даже любовницам и любовникам. Он был сдержанным, осмотрительным, и, надо сказать, поступал совершенно правильно. С того момента, как он появился на свет, многие мечтали избавиться от королевского бастарда. Он вырос в окружении родичей, которые изредка, при большой удаче могли стать союзниками, но обычно были врагами. В таких обстоятельствах любовь слишком часто становилась оружием, которое старались направить против него. Все его романы можно было разделить на те, которые были инициированы семьёй, и те, в которых семья стала причиной разрыва.

Его целовали расчётливо, с умыслом, из корысти или из мести, чтобы склонить на свою сторону или выведать важные сведения. 

Его никогда не целовали отчаянно. 

Ник целовался так же, как дрался, яростно и самозабвенно. В его поцелуях странным образом переплетались нежность и настойчивость, и везде, везде был этот нестерпимый жар. 

Это было больше, чем заклятие. 

Об этом шёпотом сплетничали взрослые за бокалом вина — а он подслушивал, спрятавшись за тяжёлыми портьерами. Алхимия, соединение двух опасных ингредиентов, неукротимое пламя, которое вспыхивало, когда особа королевской крови, забыв о своём высоком положении, делила ложе с Гриммом. 

Это было совсем не похоже на связи с другими везенами. В глазах королевской семьи везены были немногим лучше животных, они могли стать разве что орудием или временной игрушкой. Гриммы были особенными. Каждый Гримм был воином, мечом, принадлежавшим короне, и иногда, очень редко, настолько редко, что эти случаи можно было пересчитать по пальцам, Гриммы и те, в чьих жилах текла королевская кровь, становились братьями по оружию. 

Этого давно уже не случалось. Это было глупо. Безрассудно. Опасно. 

Непреодолимо соблазнительно. 

Однако Ренард не привык сдаваться и не позволял никому себя вести. Он протянул руку назад и одним широким движением смёл со стола всё, что на нём было, другой рукой ещё ближе притягивая к себе Ника. Шёлк, наконец, уступил очередному решительному рывку. Краем уха Ренард уловил звуки — испуганный вскрик, шорох пергамента, стук падающих книг. Он догадался, что это Монро, и немедленно о нём забыл. 

Он был слишком занят. 

Он сбрасывал одежду, как дракон сбрасывает чешую, в перерывах не забывая стягивать с Ника всё, что не давало прикоснуться к обнажённой коже. Ник прерывисто дышал, и каждый его вдох отзывался в груди Ренарда. Они отрывались друг от друга только для того, чтобы прикусить бьющийся на шее пульс или поймать языком каплю, бегущую по груди вниз. Руки блуждали по телу, изучая и запоминая. 

Ботинки стукнули об пол, за ними последовали шёлк и кожа, хлопок и джинсовая ткань. Рядом отчаянно завопили: «Слушайте, я просто подожду снаружи, хорошо? Отлично, договорились!». Та часть его сознания, которая ни на мгновение не переставала изучать окружающее пространство в ожидании опасности, отметила, что досадная помеха исчезла. Вместе с уходом нежелательного свидетеля исчезли последние барьеры, которые их сдерживали. 

Он не помнил, как они перебрались от стола к постели, но это было разумное решение. Каким бы крепким ни казался стол, он вряд ли смог бы их выдержать. Ник повалил Ренарда на кровать и обрушился на него, как ночь на землю, горячий и умопомрачительный, в точности, как Ренард себе представлял. Хотя до недавнего времени он даже не подозревал, что способен это представить. Они двигались так, будто давным-давно знали друг друга, и всё вокруг тонуло в сплошном жарком искрящемся потоке, пока мир на время не исчез в ослепительной белой вспышке. 

Придя в чувство, Ренард понял, что Ник прижимается к нему, устроив голову у него на плече. В груди возникло странное ощущение, как будто кто-то тянул за ниточку, крепко привязанную к душе, а потом его резко окатила волна такой слабости, что он едва не потерял сознание. Постепенно головокружение начало отступать, и он посмотрел на Ника. 

Момент прошёл. Ник медленно отодвинулся, не сводя с него глаз. 

Гримм никогда не казался Ренарду непостижимым. До этого мгновения. 

— — —  
Ник перевёл дыхание и обнаружил, что лежит, прижимаясь к капитану.

Это было похоже даже не на дорожную аварию, это было настоящее крушение поезда. По крайней мере, у него осталось ощущение, будто его на полном ходу сбил поезд. 

Он понятия не имел, что делать дальше. Впрочем, раньше его никогда это не останавливало, поэтому сейчас он сделал то же, что делал всегда. Он расправил плечи (насколько это было возможно, учитывая, что его обвивали руки Ренарда), поднял голову (стараясь не думать о том, как не хочется отрываться от чужого плеча) и встретил свою судьбу, как подобает настоящему мужчине. 

— Э-э, ну...

Настоящий мужчина не отличался красноречием, но что поделать. Разговоры никогда не были его сильной стороной. 

Кажется, Ренард... улыбался? 

Увлечённый этим в высшей степени нетрадиционным зрелищем, Ник не сразу заметил шум за дверью.

— Я действительно не думаю, что это хорошая идея! — задушенной скороговоркой выпалил Монро.

— Монро, хватит. Я устала. Все пытаются меня от чего-то защищать.

Неужели это Джульетта? 

— Ах господи ты боже ты мой!

Да. Это была Джульетта. 

Ренард рядом с ним окаменел. Ник сглотнул и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть через плечо — голое, чёрт побери, плечо — на свою девушку. Или бывшую девушку? 

— А... 

— Я всё объясню, — одновременно сказали Монро и Ренард. 

Джульетта потрясённо смотрела на них. Но, по крайней мере, она не убежала с криком. Кажется, это был хороший знак. 

Потом её взгляд стал пристальным и сосредоточенным. Она как будто увидела что-то знакомое и поняла, что это. Невидимая электрическая нить, вспыхнув в воздухе, на мгновение соединила всех троих. 

Потом Джульетта улыбнулась. 

Ник поёжился.

Он знал эту улыбку. 

Им предстояла очень долгая ночь. 

— — —  
Последний срок прошёл. Рассеянно постукивая каблуком о ножку койки, Адалинда прикидывала, когда сможет покинуть свою безопасную тюремную камеру. Внезапно она ощутила слабый рывок — связь с заклятием, которое она создала, растаяла в её душе.

Но на его месте осталось кое-что интересное. 

Она улыбнулась. 

У Шона по горло неприятностей, ключ так и не нашли, и впервые за несколько столетий Семья столкнулась с давно забытой угрозой — принц королевской крови связал себя с Гриммом. 

Дело принимало занятный оборот.


End file.
